


The Adventures of Mario and Sonic: The Secrets Awaken

by MarioLover24601



Category: Mario and sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, Super Mario, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Sunshine, mario & luigi, super princess peach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioLover24601/pseuds/MarioLover24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of challenging each other at the Olympic Games and having their own adventures, another adventure is finally here!  It looks like the evil King Bowser and the mischievous Dr. Eggman are up to no good again!  However, when a prophecy of two unknown girls is made, villains in hiding work to stop the prophecy from being fulfilled and to bring darkness to the world.  Join Mario and Sonic on their biggest adventure yet in "The Secrets Awaken"!</p><p>This story is originally on Wattpad, username SonicLover24601.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was cold and dark. Everything was ruined and destroyed. Deep down in the ruins stood a dark, evil hedgehog who once contained the power of a spirit called Iblis. A blue, speedy hedgehog name Sonic, though, destroyed his power. There was also a black hedgehog named Shadow and a white hedgehog named Silver who helped Sonic defeat him. 

This hedgehog was accidentally formed during the Solaris Project. There was a Sun god called Solaris, and Solaris was split into two parts; Solaris's raw power is known as Iblis, and its cunning mind is known as Mephiles. The part called Mephiles was sealed into a special sceptor, the Sceptor of Darkness, by Shadow the Hedgehog. One day, though, Shadow, the evil genius Dr. Eggman, and a greedy bat named Rouge had been in a struggle, breaking the Sceptor into pieces and allowing Mephiles to escape. 

Silver the Hedgehog was once the evil hedgehog's ally. There was also a purple, female cat name Blaze who was once his ally. Both had betrayed him. 

This evil hedgehog had the power to travel through time, similar to Shadow's ability of Chaos Control. He had once sent himself and his allies back in time to destroy the thought-to-be Iblis trigger, Sonic the Hedgehog. Some people often couldn't tell the evil hedgehog apart from Shadow the Hedgehog, according to their shape and color. The dark hedgehog is said to have taken Shadow's form by absorbing Shadow's shade and a few of Shadow's powers. 

There was a girl named Princess Elise of Soleanna, a beautiful City of Water. Legend has it that when she cried, the seal to Iblis would be broken, causing the "Flames of Disaster". One day, this evil hedgehog killed Sonic the Hedgehog. This made Elise cry, which allowed him to receive Iblis's power and transform into the Sun God Solaris. Sonic was brought back to life, though, by the seven Chaos Emeralds that are said to transform your thoughts into power, and all seven together create a miracle. At that moment, Sonic and his friends defeated Solaris. After that, Sonic and Princess Elise were taken back to the time where Solaris was just a tiny flame. Elise blew out the flame, causing the two parts, Mephiles and Iblis, to never exist, and also causing the evil hedgehog to never exist. 

But then, something powerful, something dark, something very evil happened, just a twinkle from another dimension, and yet Solaris still exists, along with this mysterious hedgehog... 

Years and years have passed, though, and the dark hedgehog has grown stronger, gaining his powers again. Once this hedgehog comes out of resting, he will be as powerful as ever. 

The hedgehog had traveled back in time to 2,000 years ago. There was a tribe of echidnas. This tribe had a princess named Tikal who could see images inside this Master Emerald. There she was, kneeling down and seeing images like she does every so often.

"What is this? Solaris? Is this some god?" Tikal said. This echidna must not worship Solaris, the hedgehog thought. 

"Half of Solaris... Iblis... Mephiles... Sonic... Silver... Blaze... Tails... the Dark Star... Mario... MARIO??? Where in the world is there someone named MARIO???" Tikal kept observing the colossal Master Emerald, gaining more information. 

"I see... Bowser... One of his two daughters... Bowser Jr... Tails..." Her jaw dropped.

"I understand now! I see what you're trying to tell me, Master Emerald!" She paused. Then she grinned and said, 

"Iblis has chosen." Tikal closed her eyes. "Two, sisters of brothers, shall bring light to the cunning darkness... 

"But why do I need to know of this?" Tikal questioned, then paused as if the Master Emerald were 'talking to her'. Then she 'replied', 

"Yes. I understand." There was an even longer pause before Tikal blurted out, "One thousand years into the future? Master Emerald, is it important that I must be there?" The echidna princess must have been worried about how her appearance in the future would affect it. 

Tikal then sighed and commanded, "Okay, then, I will do as you command." 

The dark hedgehog's eyebrows raised. 

"No," he growled, "this mustn't happen. The prophecy must never be fulfilled! 

"I will not be resting any longer!" the hedgehog shouted, his deep, dark voice echoing through the ruins. 

"Once the exact time passes, my powers will be greater than ever! Then, once I find another way to break the seal of Iblis, I will be unstoppable! Then, the prophecy shall never be fulfilled!"

The hedgehog traveled back in time to these games called the Olympics. There he spied on Sonic and his friends. He saw Silver and Blaze, also. 

"Traitors!" he thought. 

"Who's this?" The hedgehog saw a man with a red shirt, overalls, and a mustache. This guy also had a hat with "M" on it. 

"Hey Mario," Sonic called. 

"So this guy must be Mario," the hedgehog thought. Was this Bowser his enemy? 

Later, Dr. Eggman and a huge, monstrous turtle arrived. Dr Eggman had just captured a fox with pumpkin-orange fur and two tails, and the monstrous turtle had just arrived. 

"That must be Bowser," the hedgehog thought. What has he done? What do his minions look like? Does he make robots too? So many questions appeared the hedgehog's head. 

"His daughter must be part of the prophecy, wherever she stands now," the hedgehog thought. 

"I must follow him and Dr. Eggman," he thought. "That fox must be a part of the prophecy, also. I see Tails down on that track." This evil, treacherous, sly hedgehog was up to no good.


	2. Prologue 2

The smell was disgusting. The sewage was no usual place for a shop, but this little creature dressed in red with a cape didn't really care.

Now, this little fellow isn't the sweetest thing. He is to return in the future, becoming more powerful than ever and bringing his bat-like master from the dead. 

Little fellow's master was destroyed by these two Italian twins named Mario and Luigi. They were inhaled into her body, and they destroyed her soul. 

One day, this little fellow possessed the powers of the Dark Star. He fought mostly with King Bowser, Mario and Luigi's archenemy, while the whole time Mario and Luigi were inside Bowser's body. The Dark fellow copied most of Bowser's DNA, creating Dark Bowser, yet it was defeated by Mario, Luigi, and the original Bowser. However, when everyone thought it was destroyed, the Dark Star fled into one other body...

This puny thing promised not to do any more evil. When he was last seen, he was believed to have disappeared forever. But he has not, and he is not trustworthy and does not always keep his promises...

Neighboring the Mushroom Kingdom is the Beanbean Kingdom, ruled by Queen Bean and King Bean. This Kingdom is the home of the Beanstar, a star that can grant any wish. It can only, however, be awakened by a sweet, pure voice. As far as this guy knew, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom had a pure voice. 

One day, when the puny dude's bat-like master was alive, Princess Peach's voice was thought to be kidnapped, but it was actually Birdo's ugly, scratchy voice that was kidnapped. The sound of Birdo angered the Beanstar, shattering it into four pieces. The same two twins named Mario and Luigi found all four, and they fought with the little dude's master, who was possessed inside Bowser. Then, Mario and Luigi had to fight her soul.

Ever since the evil fellow was defeated by Mario, Luigi, and Bowser, he has been hunting Princess Peach down ever since. One of his wishes was, yes, to resurrect his master from the dead, and he could only use the Beanstar for that.

The little evil guy had captured the Beanstar. One day, the Beanstar announced, "Two, sisters of brothers, shall bring light to the cunning darkness..."

THE BEANSTAR CAN CREATE PROPHECIES? he thought. It has never done that before... There's no way it can do that... There must be some other time when it was truly created...

Yet the Beanstar repeated the same words; 

"Two, sisters of brothers, shall bring light to the cunning darkness..."

The little fellow walked to another room so that the Beanstar could not be angered by his pesky, ugly voice.

"Something is special about Bowser's youngest daughter... She is a twin, by the way..." he states. "She could be destined to gobble up the 'cunning darkness'... The cunning darkness must be referred to me or my master... But who would the other one be?"

Using a time machine he stole from Professor E. Gadd, the little fellow recited,

"Take me to the time when the prophecy was really created!" And the time machine did so.

The little dude ended up in some spaceship. There was a tall woman with long, blonde, silky hair, and a long, periwinkle gown. She also wore a sparkly, silver crown and held a wand with a star on it. Her eyes were closed as if she could see with her eyes shut.

Suddenly, the woman opened her eyes. Her eyebrows raised, her mouth wide open, and she gasped.

A cute little creature that looked somewhat like a star (but had no mouth) flew up to the woman and asked,

"What's the matter, Mama?"

SHE'S THAT LITTLE GUY'S MAMA? The evil dude thought to himself, covering himself with his cape. SHE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SHE WOULD BE ITS MAMA...

The woman rushed toward a giant turquoise lava-like Beacon and stares at it in shock.

"The Grand Stars are speaking to me!" she announces.

"I see a huge, monstrous turtle named Bowser... There's his children... There's one of his daughters... Now I see two Italian twins named Mario and Luigi... Who are these animals?" The woman looked confused. The small star-like creature then demands,

"Mama! Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

The woman looks back at it. 

"Yes, Young Master Luma everything is fine. Worry not," she answers. Then she looks back at the Beacon.

"I see three hedgehogs... a white one, a black one, and a blue one... What's the point?... Now I see a fox - wait, no, TWO foxes - with two tails... The female's eyes are black and she is acting like an evil villain, and the other fox is there scared... There's... fire... And this Solaris god..."

WHO IS SOLARIS? The little evil guy thought. WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH FIRE? AND THE PROPHECY?

Suddenly, the Dark Star hovered into the starship and landed in front of the tall woman.

"MAMA!!!!!" Young Master Luma called, "Something's wrong with the invisible force field! The Dark Star wouldn't've made it in here!"

"Hush, my little one," the woman said softly, raising her wand. "This is helpful." Then she slowly lowered her wand.

The Dark Star flew away quickly like a comet, then she said,

"The Dark Star is doing somewhat of a misdeed, yet a good deed 1,000 years in the future. I know not what it would do..." she closed her eyes, looked down, and sighed. Then she opened her eyes, looked back up at the Beacon, and stated,

"The Dark Star has chosen. There has been a prophecy." The woman closes her eyes and recites,

"'Two, sisters of brothers, shall bring light to the cunning darkness..."

NO! The evil little dude thought. THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! THE PROPHECY MUSTN'T BE FULFILLED! Then, he quietly commands the time machine, "Take me back to my present time!" And it did so.

Just as the puny thing dressed in red returned to his room, he announced,

"The master will be alive once again, and with the Dark Star, the two of us'll be unstoppable! No one'll be able to dip their chips in OUR rage dressing!

"The prophecy cannot be fulfilled! Because I... I have FURY!!!!!!!" The small thing then commands Professor E. Gadd's time machine,

"Take me to the Two!" And once again, it did so.

The next thing the small evil guy noticed was that he was in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. It seemed that this year it was holding these games called the Olympics. The athletes were down on the stage, waiting for awards. One of the athletes was a fox with two tails. 

"That woman mentioned a fox like that," he stated, "but where's the other one?" 

Suddenly, the other one hovered above the track, and an airship appeared in midair, using a claw to grab him (or was it a her?). The fox that must be the twin was on his knees, crying. The blue hedgehog that the woman on the starship mentioned was also there, comforting the twin. A pink hedgehog stood there as well. But where was Bowser's youngest daughter?

When Bowser and his airships appeared, the little dude noticed a pink airship, and he saw Bowser's youngest daughter.

"This must be the Two," he said to himself, "and they might contain the Dark Star inside their bellies."

Like the dark, evil hedgehog, this dark, evil, little dude dressed in red was up to no good as well, and he had the exact same goal.


	3. (Bowsay) An Unusual Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I  
> The Story of Outsiders
> 
> Bowsay, daughter of the great King Bowser, has been facing a terrible life for years. Pumpkin has been wanted because something inside of her could destroy the world. Though, something ancient from many centuries ago has bonded the Two together, yet they become allies. But then everything changes for these Two...

Hello there. No, no, no, don't panic! I will not hurt thee! Have you ever heard of King Bowser? Him being enemy of Mario, always kidnapping Princess Peach Toadstool of Mushroom Kingdom, and wanting to rule Mushroom Kingdom, and eventually the whole universe, with her? But then Mario always comes right at the end and defeats Bowser to save Peach while Peach is still crying "MARIO!!!!!!!!!"?

Most Toads in Toad Town know that Bowser has nine children. But yet, only eight have revealed themselves. That's because the eighth child has her own beliefs apart from the others. Toads often give her nicknames like "Bowser's Secret Child" or "Bowser's Unwanted". But everyone else outside of Toad Town knows nothing of this eighth child, assuming that Bowser Jr. is the eighth child.

That eighth "Secret" child is I. Bowser Jr. is actually the ninth child. My name is Bowsay.

No, PLEASE do not freak out! I know that is scary for people who are afraid of Bowser, but I'm actually not as scary as I may seem. I have eight siblings; Roy, Larry, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton, Ludwig, Wendy O., and Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. just gets on my last nerve, because not only is he my younger brother, he's my younger TWIN brother! It gets really annoying when he tries to steal my makeup, steal my cookies, even when he just plain comes in my room! The sign on my door clearly says "Girls Only" (Except my dad, he made me allow him), and I'm losing my voice shouting, "JUNIOR!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!??? GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!"

After screaming & fussing, Wendy O., my older and only sister, would usually walk in asking, "What's going on?", and then I would explain everything. Junior really does that kind of crazy stuff with all my siblings, but he just does it to me the most because I'm his twin. Ugh...

Obviously, I am not involved in any of Mario's adventures. Two reasons.

One reason why I am not seen or mentioned in Mario's adventures is because I don't do much. I hate my rules.

Rules for the children of Bowser:

1) No flirting with opposite genders. Only the youngest daughter can marry since she will be final leader of the siblings.

2) No leaving the castle without permission from Bowser or supervision of a Magikoopa. You do not know everything that goes on out there!

3) Work always comes before play. No exceptions.

4) Girls can only become leader when all the other boys have oldest to youngest. Once females become leader, they must also go in order from oldest to youngest. 

5) No contact with Mario. Bowser will assume you are on Mario's side and will immediately throw you into the dungeon!

6) No contact Sonic the Hedgehog. Every other year Sonic is our enemy, due to his alliance with Mario.

Yup. Six rules. All my other siblings, including Bowser Jr., have these exact same rules. But Bowser Jr. doesn't always follow them, and he rarely gets any penalty!

I know what Mario is like, but I am curious as to what Sonic is like. The only reason we can't talk to him is because he is allies with Mario during the Olympics.

I don't flirt with boys, either, but Bowser Jr. flirts with this one purple cat named Blaze. I think she's from Sonic's world. I don't want my dad to choose a horrible person for me to marry, though! Oh wait, he won't be alive...

Rule #4 makes total sense, but it's already been broken since Bowser Jr. is the heir to the Koopa throne. Daddy only favors Bowser Jr. because he is "just like" him. I mean, I look just like daddy too, only I am pink and purple! Once my father dies, Junior will become leader. I think then it's Ludwig, then Lemmy., then Roy, then Iggy, then Morton Jr., and I think Larry's the youngest (I have too many brothers, I can't keep them all straight). Once Larry dies, Wendy O. will be leader, and once Wendy dies, I'll be leader of the Koopa Empire. But why do us girls have to be last? Ladies are not stupider than men, I'm SORRY.

Notice, though, since Wendy O. is older than Larry, she might be too old to lead once Larry dies. Really, Koopas stay young forever, and not just royal Koopalings like me, but even the minions. The only way to die as a Koopa is if you are murdered. For example, if one falls through lava, they shal not die! However, it would still hurt. One could only die from being shot, stabbed, chopped at certain parts, or even eaten. Those are considered murderous deaths. I am not worried about that right now, though. Obviously, regular Koopatroopas can die in their sleep when Mario is around. Mario would simply jump on them, and they would go to sleep in their shells. Then, Mario would collide them into other shells, killing them. Seems simple, but the experience is like a horror movie to the Koopatroopas and the Paratroopas.

The other reason why I'm not mentioned or seen is because I don't think that what my daddy does is right. Out of all the things he can do, he chooses to capture an innocent princess and rule the world with her? That doesn't make sense! My dad says that Mario is the bad guy, while the whole time my dad is the bad guy! I HATE MY FAMILY!!!!!

Bowser Jr. does lots of art in his room. He even gets grounded for painting the hallways with his Magic Graffiti Brush (at least he has some form of punishment.). Once, he even painted a whole TOWN on Isle Delfino with his graffiti brush!

I am a huge reading fanatic. When I'm not with my family (which is basically all the time), I sit in my room and read. My siblings often question why I read. They think it's a waste of time, but I don't care. I often read the texts and of the ancient Koopa Emperors and Philosophers. Back then, the world made sense. Everyone was so happy, the Koopa Kingdom, the Mushroom Kingdom, the Beanbean Kingdom, the Pi'illo Kingdom, everything was so right... before my father became leader.

One thing that no one, not even my dad, knows about is that I can shape-shift. Bowser Jr. can shape-shift too, or at least he did once when he was Shadow Mario on vacation at Isle Delfino and Mario was on vacation there, too. He really just used his Graffiti Brush, though...

Just so you know, I'm always there when my dad is facing Mario, except daddy doesn't know it's me. I'm usually a Paratroopa, that way I can easily fly away. To tell thee the truth, those guards that watch the castle when my dad is gone are SO DUMB!!!!!!! When they ask me where I've been, I simply answer,

"I have not been gone, you have never seen me leave before, and I shall never leave this place!" And they actually believe me! How stupid is that???!!! It's like I can hypnotize them!

No matter how evil my dad can get, though, I will always love him. He is always there for me when I need him. He loves me unconditionally. So do I.

I've always wondered who my mother is, though. No, wait a minute, who she was. Is she still alive? No, my mother can't be alive now. She has to be dead. Dad would've told me about her if she was alive. But he never said I had one. Maybe I never did. No, then I would never hatch out of that egg. Is my dad really my dad? If not, who are my birth parents? THIS IS SO CONFUSING!!!!!!

Tomorrow we are meeting Dr. Eggman at our evil Olympic hideout since the Olympics are coming up. Wonder how that will go this year? I never participate in the Olympics, anyway, and it will get annoying when Junior hangs out with his best friend, Metal Sonic. Normally, Daddy would leave me back at the castle with the rest of the Koopalings, but he wants me to "show myself". Every time, though, I never show myself. I still stay "Bowser's Secret Child", because if a Toad tried to tell a Chao about me, the Chao would have no idea what the Toad's talking about. 

I'm gonna think how unfair it is that Dr. Eggman didn't create a best friend for me. Or has he now?


	4. (Pumpkin) The Sacrifice

Hello there. My name is Pumpkin, Pumpkin Prower. I live on Planet Mobius with my twin brother, Miles Prower. People just call him Tails because he has two tails and first figured out how to hover with them. I have two tails, too, but I was named Pumpkin after my dark, pumpkin-orange fur. That's the main way to tell us apart, because my fur is darker than his. Plus, it took me longer to learn how to fly with my two tails...

I caused a terrible accident seven years ago, which was a year after Tails and I were born. We were learning how to fly, and as I said before, Tails figured it out first. As soon as I figured it out, oh, I was happy, and our mother was so proud!  
But I guess I was a little too happy. I flied and flied and flied, and all of a sudden, blue flame shot out of me. I don't know how I did it. I couldn't control it.  
But my flame struck my mother in her heart. And in minutes, she was dead.

I didn't mean for it to happen. But I did it. I murdered my mother.  
My father was too afraid of me after that, so he abandoned me and Tails. 

I've isolated myself from any contact with rarely anyone else. I've forbid myself from ever flying again. I don't wanna be too happy, or else I could hurt someone like I hurt my mother. I can't hurt anyone ever again. It's for the better of everyone else and for the better of me.

The only person I really talk to is Tails. Ever since we lost our parents, he's taken such good care of me. He built a workshop and taught himself mechanical engineering. I stay in his workshop all day, not leaving farther than a mile, while he hunts for our needs. He's honestly the best brother I could ever ask for. I'd do anything to give it all back to him, but I know that I can't do it without causing trouble...

Tails often goes through a lot for me. Since we're twins, he's often mistaken for me, and people fear him. When he tells them he's only my twin, he still gets hated on. I feel so terrible for him, and he used to be just as scared of the world as I am...

That was, until he met Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic gave Tails so much confidence and courage. Tails goes on almost all of Sonic's adventures and has lots of fun. I don't go on these adventures because the world is too cruel out there. Sonic has done too much good for the world, and he doesn't deserve my pain.

Now that I've hidden from the world for seven years, no one else other than Tails and his friends know of my existence.

When Tails is out of the workshop, I work out a lot so that if there's ever a time the world needs me, I'll be ready.

You know how Tails has three pieces of hair from his head? I don't even know how many I have, but I always keep my hair in front of my left eye. Since I'm a lefty, I cover my left eye so I can use my right eye to see and strengthen the weak parts of life. Many of Tails' friends describe me as sort of gothic and dark. I wouldn't blame them.

This year I am going to Planet Earth with Tails and his friends. Don't worry, I've had enough time to get to know the others, such as Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow, and I haven't hurt any of them yet. It will be scary, but Tails is my brother, and I love him.

My best friend, Amy Rose, is also coming along. Amy and I are very different people, but hey, opposites attract. She's been with me through a lot without knowing it. She makes me happy, but I try not to let her get me too out of control, or else... you get my idea.

The one weird thing about Amy is that she has a crush on Sonic. It's too obvious that she does, and she shows it in quite a weird way.

I do feel somewhat attracted to Shadow. Not like I have a crush on him, but I feel like I relate to him most. He also had a tragic loss-his best friend, Maria Robotnik. I tend to have nice conversations with him. He tends to be Tails' friend that understands me the most. Sometimes Tails worries about me talking to him, but I don't care. I need someone else to really talk to other than Tails.

Oh, I forgot to mention WHY the Mobians are coming to Earth. They are competing against Mario and his friends once again in the Olympic Games. I've never been to Earth before, so watching the Olympics this year should be a great experience. Good luck, Tails.  
• • •  
Now it has been about two weeks, and so far I haven't hurt anyone... Geez, all the athletes must be tired from all that jumping, running, swimming, throwing, even biking... I feel almighty sorry for them...

The announcer announces something, but I think it's in another language... Possibly Spanish? ... Oh wait maybe this will be English-! No, that must be French... Now Japanese... Italian (I bet Mario and Luigi understand that)... A random language that I've never even heard of before... GOSH when can you just SPEAK ENGLISH, okay?! Wait... how can I identify all these languages? I've never even been to Earth...

Finally, the announcer announces in English;

"WELCOME TO THE CLOSING CEREMONY OF THE OLYMPIC GAMES!!!!!!! TODAY OUR WINNERS ARE..." The announcer announces each athlete by name, place, and event. I shout and wave hi to Amy when her name is announced, and believe it or not, she actually waved back!

Dr. Eggman, Sonic's enemy, was called, but for some reason, he wasn't there. Bowser, Mario's enemy, wasn't there either, but Bowser Jr. was there when he was called, and so was Metal Sonic. I don't completely care about Bowser, just more of the Doctor. Have he & Bowser teamed up again? Just like in the past Olympics?

Tails was announced first place for one event (I forgot which one), and he saw me in the audience! I was screaming for Tails, too!

Hey... I spot something floating in mid air. It seems quite far away. Is it a UFO? Is it a spaceship? No... Is it DR. EGGMAN? Has he come to put on a show to ruin the Olympics?! 

No, it's just a mosquito hawk. Ugh, I can't STAND those things! At least it wasn't that threatening.

Wait a minute... I spot something else. It looks farther away than the mosquito hawk was. And it looks BIGGER than the mosquito hawk was! ... Is THAT the Doctor's Egg Carrier? It's definently NOT a mosquito hawk!

Using my two tails,(just like Tails does) I fly up to the announcer's room. I ask him, "Do you think that thing up in the sky could be Dr. Eggman? Or Bowser?"

"Where? What thing in the sky?" The announcer sounds like someone who doesn't know about anything.

"There! Just above the big screen! Can't you see it?"

"No. Point to it."

"I'M POINTING TO IT RIGHT NOW!!!!! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?????" This mushroomy guy, whatever he's called, is SO DUMB!

"IT'S RIGHT ABOVE THE STADIUM!!!! AND IT'S ABOUT TO GRAB TAILS!!!!!" 

Wait a minute... It's about to grab Tails?

I fly out of the room, breaking through glass windows. A claw sticks out from the Egg Carrier, reaching for my brother. Right before it grabs him, I fly in right above Tails, causing the claw to grab me instead.

It was too obvious that that was at least the Doctor. Maybe Bowser. Yup, I see both the Bowser sign and the Eggman sign. I had just been captured by Dr. Eggman.

A wave-like vibration goes through the Carrier, and the audience FINALLY realizes that Eggman has captured me. Bowser's Airship Fleet is just arriving at that moment.

"PUMPKIN!!!!!!!!!!" Tails screams for me, his face turning red. "NO!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"What do you want, Eggman?" Sonic shouts. "These Olympics are for everyone to enjoy! There's nothing involved with YOU tearing it up!"

"Oh really, hedgehog? These Olympics do not deserve to EXIST, after me not winning the gold medal!"

"These Olympics are not about winning! They are about having FUN!!!" Sonic protests.

Bowser Jr. chuckles and shouts, "Yeah! Fun fun fun!!!!!"

"BOWSER JR!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!!!!" A claw from Bowser's airship reaches out and grabs Bowser Jr., and Bowser Jr. screams like a little girl (well, he hasn't hit puberty yet...). Bowser must hate fun as well... But dang, punishment in society nowadays... that's why the world is cruel and I stay away from it.

"You won't stop me this time, SONIC! Heheheheheh!" Dr. Eggman calls out. Bowser starts laughing, too.

As the Doctor and Bowser retreat, I could still see Tails close to crying. Right now he's on his knees, reaching his left arm for the sky. Amy has a red face and a few tears, but she was quiet. She and Sonic were trying to calm Tails down. Sonic just had one tear on his cheek, yet he still looked normal. Later, Mario and his friends go comfort Tails. Tails has seen a best friend get captured before, but I think he could never imagine what it was like to have his twin sister captured.

I love my twin brother very much. He's the only family I have left.

The Doctor is keeping me in this special room. It feels like I'm having a doctor's appointment - oh wait, Dr. Eggman is the Doctor. Soon, one of his robots will give me a shot. I've never had a shot before. I never thought I would ever have one in my life. 

I will sometime soon. And it will not be good. What is this shot for?

A sphere robot called Orbot rolls into the room, carrying a needle. Shoot.

The round robot just stands there and leaves the room. Wait, I thought it was gonna give me a shot? Did Orbot already give it to me? I didn't feel anything. Are shots really not that bad?

I spot Dr. Eggman with the robot. He sticks the needle into a container and stares at a large screen.

"Let's check out her sample," he said.

"Hmm... She can... See invisibility... Not feel pain when she is scared of it... When she is shot, she does not lose any blood... Can shoot blue flames... Can hear through glass... That's all."

I can see invisibility? That's probably why no one could see the Doctor's ship. It was invisible. Then, when I flew to save Tails, he was surprised that I could see his ship and accidentally hit the "Visibility" button. THAT was the wave-like vibration in the Egg Carrier. It was turning visible.

No pain when I am scared of it. That's why I couldn't feel my shot. I was afraid of the pain.

I heard all of this crystal-clear through glass. That proves I can hear through glass.  
I've never been shot before, so how do I know about not loosing blood?

Blue flames... those are the same blue flames I killed my mother with. I flash back to seven years ago. I'm flying, all happy, and my mother stands there smiling. Then, I start spinning, and the fire comes out of me and strikes my mother, and she falls down to her death...

A voice interrupts my thoughts.  
"I am here to escort you to your prison cell, Prisoner Pumpkin," a cubed robot named Cubot says to me.

As I am escorted, I see a small, monstrous turtle with pink eyeliner. She looks kind of like Bowser Jr., Bowser's youngest son. Is that his twin sister? I never knew Bowser Jr. had one! I always thought Bowser only had one daughter (Wendy O. Koopa)!

When I arrive in my cell, I'm handcuffed in these long, dangly chains. All I have is one hard, stony, uncomfortable single bed. It is very smelly in here. I am officially one of the Doctor's prisoners. 

I'm gonna die here. Either I'm gonna die here or destroy this place.


	5. (Bowsay) The Rules

Ugh, this is so boring! I have to wait for hours for my dad to do his evil things inside my airship! This is my airship that I am the captain of, with my flag on it, and the ship is color of my pink eye shadow (instead of boring brown!). Daddy is making me go somewhere, probably the Olympic stadium... Well, wherever we are going, I'm gonna be in the very back where no one can see me, as I was when Daddy took Princess Peach's castle to the center of the universe.

The only people I can talk to while waiting is my crew. Sometimes Wendy O. is there, too, but not this time. My crew contains what my dad's minions look like, except they're all girly colors, such as pink & purple koopas and paratroopas, Misty Sis (Instead of Hammer Bro) is sky blue, and Turq (short for turquoise) Bones instead of regular gray Dry Bones. Nope, goombas are too weak for me to hire. They're the weakest minions my dad's hired. My dad hires stupid minions!

While waiting, I see Dr. Eggman capture Tails. Wait, no, that's not Tails. Tails is down there on the track, crying. So if that's Tails, then...who is THAT? Is that his twin? I didn't know Tails had a twin!

Sonic the Hedgehog is trying to tell Eggman something. I can't really hear, though, so I don't care what they're saying.

Bowser Jr. is also down on the track, dancing and cheering about having fun. My dad grabs Junior with a claw and roars that he's grounded for a day. Yeesh, Daddy, give your children FREEDOM!

"What's wrong, Bowsay? Are you okay?" Pink Paratroopa asks.

"Not exactly," I reply. "My dad is doing nothing but evil! And the good guys have done nothing wrong!" My face turns red. "Why do I have to be his daughter?! Am I his only offspring who thinks those kind of thoughts?!"

"I don't blame you, Bowsay," Pink Paratroopa replies. "I don't think Bowser should be doing this evil, either." She sighs. "The only reason I work for your father is cause I had nowhere to go. I didn't think Bowser would allow me to join him, but he actually gave me a home.

"I never though he would be this evil, though," Pink Paratroopa continues, "but it was the only place where I could live. I'm an orphan, in case you didn't know. I never knew my parents."

I feel sorry for Pink Paratroopa. I could never imagine not knowing both of my parents. Just my mom. 

"I never knew my parents, either," Purple Paratroopa interrupts. "I don't know what happened, Bowsay, but I think none of your father's minions ever knew their parents. One of my best friends used to be a Green Paratroopa. He had a mate. He told me that his mate laid an egg, and I was thrilled!

"One day, though, Bowser called my Green Paratroopa friend. I tried to follow him, but then your brother Iggy Koopa wouldn't let me pass, and then your brother Larry Koopa kicked me away and sent me flying! After that day, I never saw my best friend again." A tear dripped down Purple Paratroopa's face. 

"Then, I met this Pink Paratroopa, and she became my new best friend."

"I feel sorry for all of Daddy's minions, now." I reply. How come my dad could do such a horrible thing? Not let his minions become parents? 

I look down at Tails. He must be very sad to have his twin taken away. I don't know if it's a twin brother or twin sister, but both must be almost as sad.  
• • • • •  
Okay, so right now, I am back at the base where my dad and Dr. Eggman meet every Olympics. And Eggman hasn't created a best friend for me. That means it will once again be boring this summer. I'm not gonna debut to the public. Not this year or anytime soon.

As I walk down the hall, I see Tails' twin. From my view, I think she's a female. She has a huge piece of hair in front of her left eye. She looks kinda gothic. I think she sees me, too. I swear we made eye contact with each other!

When I arrive in my room, I access my secret device with the camera views of the whole entire base. I search every single room, from the kitchen to the spa to game room to the attic. Finally, I find her in the room titled "Dungeon".

Why is Eggman being so cruel to her? Does she have dangerous powers like my shape shifting? No, why am I even thinking that? SO STUPID THOUGHT!!!!!

One night, while everyone is asleep, I'm gonna save her. She does not deserve to be held captive by that mean old Dr. Eggman.

I'm about to go to sleep in my shell, until Dad walks into my room.

"How're you, honey?" he says.

"Fine," I reply.

"Okay, well get a good night's sleep t'night."

"I will, Dad."

"That's m'girl. Love ya!"

"I love you too!"

Just before my dad leaves the room, I call,

"Hold on a minute!" Okay. I have courage. I'm gonna ask him.

"What is it, honey?"

"W... Whataya do when... When two of your minions m... Mate?" Okay, maybe it's not as easy as I thought it would be.

"What do I do?" my father starts. "Well, I just simply make them not one of my minions anymore. That's a very good question, Bowsay. One day, you will lead the Koopa Empire, and that's one of the things you must do when you lead it. Children cannot be distracted by their parents and worry about them when they go to battle. And vice versa, children can't worry abou' their parents. That's just the rules. To tell you the truth, I didn't create the rules. And I'm not allowed to change them."

"But you're the leader! You're the King of the whole entire Koopa Empire! There'd have to be a way somehow!" How could he say something like that?

My dad sighs. "Listen, hun, everyone has rules. I've always followed the rules of the ancient Koopa Emperors and Philosophers, and their rules are perfect. If I'm staying ruler of the Koopa Empire, I have to follow them. Otherwise, the empire will collapse, and where else would there be for all of us to go? Everyone else in the world's terrified of our clan!"

You're the one who made the Koopa Clan terrifying in the first place, I was tempted to say. He also broke the rules by making Bowser Jr. heir to the Koopa throne as well...

This doesn't make sense. My dad is King Bowser, ruler of the Koopa Empire. He has no other boss. He works for himself. How can he be so evil if he's been following the rules of the ancient Koopa Emperors and Philosophers?

I want to ask more, but I need to go to bed. Daddy does, too.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you!"

"Love ya too, sweetie!"

I can't rule the Koopa Empire. Not if my father has messed it all up. I have to escape one night. And I will bring Tails' twin sister with me.


	6. (Pumpkin) Life As A Slave

Not only am I a prisoner, I am now officially one of Dr. Eggman's slaves. I only do a fraction of my work for Bowser, but most is for the Doctor. I have to mop the floors, cook the food, dust the security cameras, even clean the toilets! I'm glad Tails isn't doing any of this!

Sometimes it seems like Bowser's daughter is staring at me... I'm not surprised if that means she doesn't like me... I only just saw her last evening...

But I would be kind of surprised if that meant she did like me... 

No, I hear too many evil characteristics about Bowser, so his daughter must be that evil, too. How come I didn't know about her existence, then? Is she really that bad? But we have something in common... no one knows of our existence. Wait, this is only my first time to Earth, so maybe Tails can tell me about her since he knows more of Mario's world than I do.

But no... Tails is not here.

Ok, now I'm making dinner. I have to make hamburgers, pasghetti - wait, no, I think it's called spaghetti, but it's not made in Mobius (none of this food is)- pork chop, green beans, mashed potatoes, chili dogs (except those, which are Sonic's favorite), and lots of other food as well. It's not fair that I can't eat any of it, though! And I worked so hard to cook it! I only get leftover food that are five days and older and not refrigerated, and it taste like... like... BLECH!!!!! (throwing up food) I just never get anything I deserve these days...

Once I return to my disgustingly odorous prison cell, I start doing some conditioning. Push-ups, pull-ups, crunches, lunges, etc. until 10pm. The guards check on me at midnight, and I need to be asleep. As a slave, there's no such thing as sleeping in, anyway. If you didn't wake up to the alarm, I heard that you would receive chores that are far worse than the ones you have now, such as cleaning the sewage, killing bugs, and pulling organs out of animals so that the animals can be cooked ready for supper. SO DISGUSTING!

Once I escape, though, (if I ever make a plan) the Doctor won't stand a chance against me!

Once it's 10pm, I return to my cell and start my workout. I don't eat my food due to the horrible taste, and I never become hungry.  
I miss my life back at Tails' workshop...


	7. (Bowsay) SCORE!

Okay, it's the second night that Pumpkin is here, and I still don't know her well. Tonight, I'm gonna save her anyway. I just need the keys to her cell. 

"Hey Bowser," I hear Dr. Eggman tell my dad. I sneak in the corner of the hall, spying on them. "Would you mind watching my keys for tonight? I'm gonna go for an evening walk."

"No problem," My dad told Eggman. "Which key goes to which prisoner?"

"Well, this key goes to..." Dr. Eggman explains each key. Finally, I hear him say,

"This key goes to the twin of Tails. Remember, her name is Pumpkin."

Pumpkin. Okay. That's a nice name.

I try to study the key. It is black with a pink stripe through the middle and purple polka dots all over it. Once Eggman leaves, my dad calls,

"Bowsay, sweetheart?"

Okay. Here goes nothing.

"Yes, Daddy?" I ask in a tone as if I were a little girl who thinks she's responsible.

"Would yeh min' keeping an eye on Eggman's keys fer me? Imma take a shower."

"Yes sir. Can you show me which key is which in case of an emergency?" I need to double check which key is Pumpkin's.

"Sure," Daddy starts. "This key is..." I zone out until he says at last,

"...and this key here is Pumpkin's." Okay, I was right. Black, big pink stripe, purple polka dots... I can save her.

"Thank you!" I say. So far this plan is working.

"Sure! Anytime!" Daddy chuckles.

Right now, I am sneaking down the dungeon hallways. Where is it?... Aha! There's the cell!

I've had my claw on the key the whole time... Now I need to destroy the alarms. 

I try my best to jump high to reach the alarm, then smash it with my fist. It only takes me about 30 minutes to do this to all the alarms, and right now it's 11:30. There's a Prisoner Check at midnight, so I have to knock the guard out somehow. Or maybe...

Midnight. A robot is coming to check. I don't have enough time to hide, and the robot spots me.

"Bowsay, daughter of the great Bowser, what are you doing at midnight?" This robot looks pretty dumb in my opinion.

Okay, I'm gonna try to do what I always do when people ask me questions like that. I say,

"I am not here. You are finished with your work and will go to sleep." Oh yeah. Piece of cake.

The robot starts saying, "You are not there. I am finished with my work and will go to sleeeeep..." The robot's voice fades out as it shuts down. SCORE!

Everything is clear now. Immediately, I rush to Pumpkin's cell.


	8. (Pumpkin) The Escape

I've only had two hours of sleep when I here someone call, 

"Pumpkin!"

As I wake up, I see a blurry image of something pink, purple, and yellow. As my sight becomes more crystal-clear, I recognize Bowser Jr.'s twin sister. Shoot.

"Don't kill m-!"

"SHHHHHH!!! Keep it down!" she interrupts. "I'm not here to hurt you. I bring you no harm. I am here to save you."

Save me? Why does she want to save me?  
"What do you want?" I ask.

"No time to explain right now. Name's Bowsay. And you're... Pumpkin?"

I slowly nod my head. How does she know my name?

"This way!" Bowsay whispers loudly. We quickly scuttle down the dungeon hall like rats, avoiding security cameras. As we reach ground level, Bowsay orders me,

"You go find an exit. I need to return the keys."

"But Bowsay-"

"Do as I say! I know what I'm doing!" Bowsay interrupts. "Trust me!"

I nod.

I pretend to run away, but then I secretly follow Bowsay down the hall. I peek my head from the corner of the wall, spying on her. OH, IT'S PROBABLY JUST A DADDY ISSUE, I think in my head. Bowser was there.

"Here are Dr Eggman's keys, Daddy!" Bowsay recites in a tone like a little girl who thinks she is smart. 

"Thanks, Bowsay," Bowser chuckles. "Eggman sh'be back from his walk by now." The Doctor goes for walks? I never knew that.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Bowsay says in a more normal tone.

"G'night, honey. Luv ya!" Bowser replies. When I hear Bowser speak English, I realize he has somewhat of a country accent. Bowsay has a British accent. I have an American accent.

"I love you too, Daddy. Sweet dreams."

"Hey, I thought I said 'sweet dreams' firs'?" Bowser replies, smiling.

"When did we ever make that rule up?" Bowsay starts giggling.

"Well, I jus' made it up!"

Bowser and his daughter are just laughing, having fun. Great, now I don't think I should have trusted Bowsay, if she just stopped helping me escape.

Okay, forget her. I'm gonna find my own way to escape now. I'm just turning around when suddenly, I bump into a huge, fat figure. Oh no.

It's the Doctor.

He looks down upon me. No way to escape now. I'm in his spotlight. My legs are shaking, teeth chattering. I'm my own destructive earthquake.

Dr. Eggman chuckles and starts speaking,

"Ho Ho Ho! (Yeah, like you're Santa Claus.) Looks like we have a little guest who doesn't know how to leave her place without PERMISSION!"

"You wouldn't've let me out, anyway!" I speak up, trying to fight back. Not strong enough of a response.

"Ooo, look at little Pumpkin here defending herself!" Eggman gives an evil laugh again. Jerk. 

"She can even save her little brother from me, but I would never hurt him!" he continues. 

Liar. He would hurt Tails anytime he wanted to when he had the chance. And Tails isn't my little brother, he's my YOUNGER brother. I'm one second older than him. ONE SECOND!!!!!!!!!

"Too bad Little Miss Pumpkin can't save herself NOW!!!" Dr. Eggman holds out a button and presses it. Suddenly, I find myself trapped in a floating cage. Once again, the Doctor has captured me. Poo.

Dr. Eggman walks to meet Bowser. My cage is following him, making and annoying sound from the propellers.

Bowsay spots me, and shoots me a scornful look. Yup, I should've listened to her the whole time. I would have been safe outside of the base instead of in this cage. This is all my fault.

Bowsay has a torn-up look on her face now. I feel very sorry for her.

Wait - what is she doing? She yanks her arm away from her father's, running in my direction at full speed, unsheathing her claws, getting ready to jump, so I cover my eyes and...  
WHAM!!!

Next thing I realize when I open my eyes, my cage is in pieces. Bowsay had just freed me.

Bowser drops his jaw in astonishment. He never would predict his daughter, his very own daughter, freeing a prisoner on the other side. On the wrong side.

"PUMPKIN, STAY WITH ME AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Bowsay screams. Sirens were going off all around the base, all seeming to sync like one large siren. Why didn't I listen to Bowsay before? 

Bowsay & I are running for our lives. There are flying Badniks, paratroopas, and paragoombas chasing after us. 

"There's the door!" I shout, until then it is blocked by Badniks.

"Hey Pumpkin," Bowsay calls out over the loud noise, "can you carry me?"

"Can I WHAT???" How can I carry Bowsay if she's HUGE compared to me?! Can't she defend herself?

"I said, can you carry me out the window? There's a window up there!" Bowsay repeats. Oh, great, the window. That just makes things much harder. I have to fly.

"I can try-" I grab Bowsay's shell, aware of the spikes. It's been a long time since I've flown, so it's gonna be really scary. I don't wanna hurt Bowsay. As I hover with my two tails, I slowly start to rise. Ok, it's all coming back to me!

There's no way I can make the window, though. I'm rising too slowly. There's no way I can slow down now, one because I'm going at full speed, and two because the robots will catch me. Bowsay is way too heavy. I'm about to crash. Then I hear a whistle blow.

Wait, what is this? Am I hallucinating? Bowsay has suddenly become... Lighter! I can escape more easily now! Perfect!

As I break through the glass window, I see two winged figures on each side of me. I try to see who or what they are, but I'm too focused on lifting Bowsay. We are still being chased. 

Once we lose the chasers, I apologize to Bowsay, "Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. This is all my fault." There. I said it.

"No, Pumpkin, it's actually okay this time," Bowsay replies. "I didn't completely expect you to listen, anyway, because I am a daughter of a villain. To tell you the truth, I'm actually not as evil as I look. I care about others."

"She's right, you know," says the pink figure on my right.

"We've known her for a long time," says the purple figure on my left. I actually believe them.

Once we land in a safe place in the a rainforest, I see these figures look somewhat like flying turtles. 

"I'm Pink Paratroopa, and this is my friend, Purple Paratroopa. Some of our orders come from Bowser, but most of them actually come from Bowsay. And she's more than our captain." 

Pink and Purple Paratroopa giggle and snuggle with Bowsay. 

"She's like our mother," states Purple Paratroopa, "and her crew would never want to let her down."

A mother. Something I lost that I wish I still had now.

"Thanks, guys," Bowsay says, "you two are the best crewmates ever!"

"No problemo," replies Pink Paratroopa. "Just blow the whistle, and we'll be there in a flash!"

"See ya later Bowsay! You too, Pumpkin!" The Paratroopas smile and flew away.

Oh, THAT'S where the whistle came from. Bowsay was calling THEM for assistance.

Next question I ask Bowsay is,

"Why did you want to save me?"

"As I was saying, I'm not as evil as I may look." said Bowsay, brushing debris off her arms. 

"My dad has done evil things, and I hate it when he does it. There are so many opportunities out there, and he chooses to capture an innocent princess and try to rule the world with her? That's crazy!"

I wouldn't exactly call that crazy, but that is pretty mean. At least she has a father at all.

"I just had to save you, Pumpkin, because I didn't think you deserved to do all that work. Tails wouldn't've, either. Plus, you looked like a nice fox. I like doing good for nice people."

Wow. Bowsay is a LOT nicer than I thought she was. 

"I just couldn't watch my only sibling get captured," I tell Bowsay.

"I just heard from Dr. Eggman that I have these special powers. I can hear through glass, not feel pain when I am afraid of it, shoot blue flames out of my hands, not lose any blood when I'm shot, and I can see anything that is invisible. That's why no one could see Dr Eggman's airship when he was trying to capture Tails. I was the only one who could see it."

Bowsay looks slightly shocked. Then she says,

"I can shape-shift. No one else knows besides me. Junior shape-shifted once, but I don't know if it was only temporary or if he just stopped doing it...

"At least I have a way to hide from my father. He doesn't trust me now that's he knows I'm some type of double-agent."

At least your father didn't abandon you, I add silently.

I want to ask Bowsay more, but I think she's too stressed out.

"My mother wouldn't've liked me either if she were there." Bowsay has a tear down her cheek. I want to ask if she ever knew her mother, but that would make her feelings worse. But she explains anyway,

"The thing is, I never even KNEW my mother. Who is she? Is she evil? Is she nice? Is she still alive? Did she divorce? If she's dead, how did she die? Why is it that my dad never told me about her?" Bowsay sheds some more tears. 

"My dad once tricked my twin brother into thinking Princess Peach was his mother. Thing is, though, he only wanted him to think that Mario captured his mother, and Jr. wanted to take her back. The whole time though, Junior was actually capturing Peach."

Bowsay sighs. "The point is, my dad didn't have to tell a lie like that! Bowser Jr. would've captured her anyway without the lie! It's like he wasn't trusted to do the right thing!" Bowsay pauses for a moment, then continues, 

"Okay, here's the REAL point. My dad will never tell me or my brother who our mother is! We never even tried to ask him ever since he told that HUGE lie! I hate to have a father who can hardly ever be trusted! Lying is one of the things my brother & I were told not to do when we were little, while our dad still doesn't know how to simply tell the truth! And-"

"Whoa, Bowsay," I interrupt, "I think I get the idea about your dad lying. I'm really sorry about your mother. You just need to calm down." Wow, I never knew I was that good with words. But... all I can think of now is my mother.

"Pumpkin? What's wrong?" Bowsay asks, corcerned.

"I don't have a mother," I tell her.

"Oh..." Bowsay pauses then says, "Well, surely you have a loving father - at least one that's not evil like mine -"

"Bowsay, I don't have a family," I growl.

"Oh... I'm very sorry, Pumpkin..." Bowsay hesitates.

I tell Bowsay everything, from accidentally killing my mother to Tails being my only family.  
"Your family may be annoying Bowsay, but at least you have one. And at least none of your family were so afraid of you that they abandoned you."

"I... don't know what to say." Bowsay is speechless.

Bowsay and I hug each other as we lay down and watch the sun melt like melting ice cream.

As I try to fall asleep, I wonder all these kind of thoughts. There's been so much crying these last two days. From Tails. From me. From Amy. From Sonic. From Bowsay. From some of Bowsay's friends, maybe. Bowser must be crying right now, too, because of what his youngest daughter had just did a few hours ago. Everyone's so sad. Just like I pictured it.

This has been an adventure, but not the kind of adventure I'd expect. I would never expect a bad guy trying to save me! But as long as I don't hurt anyone, I'll be okay. I just need to hang in there.


	9. (Bowsay) Wendy O.'s Finding

A raindrop drops from a leaf and splats on my forehead. I yawn. I'm awake now, but Pumpkin is still asleep. I'm guessing she fell asleep later than me, or she sleeps deeper. Pumpkin does snore, though, and it gets on my nerves! Uh!!!

As I sit up, I see something pink. It's getting bigger... It's coming towards us! As it gets closer, it's also a little yellow, then I see a huge pink bow on top, and I hear it call my name... Wendy O.!

"Wendy O.!" I call out to her. "Wendy O.! Over here!"

"Bowsay? Bowsay, I'm coming!" Wendy calls back.

We start running towards each other, and once we meet, we give each other hugs.

"Oh, Bowsay," my sister says, "my little sister! I was so worried about you, so I snuck out of the base to find you. I'm so elated that you're okay."

"I thought you stayed back at the castle while Kamek would watch you and the rest of the Koopalings?" I question. I've never seen any of my other siblings come to the Olympic base, besides Junior.

"Daddy communicates with Kamek, and if Kamek feels like he needs to tell us what he said, he tells us.

"Apparently, Kamek informed me and the rest of our brothers, 'Bowsay is missing.' After that, I stole an airship in secret and immediately flew away in search of you, and here I found you in this rainforest," Wendy explains. I'm guessing Kamek didn't tell my siblings about Pumpkin. I hope he didn't...

"Kamek said you also rescued some two-tailed fox," Wendy states. Oh, never mind. He did tell them.

I slowly nod my head in agreement. I'm speechless.

"Wasn't she the prisoner of this Eggman dude?"

"Yes, she was." I don't tell Wendy anything else because she loves doing Father's duties, and I don't want her to think I was betraying him. Although I sort of am.

"Is she with you right now? Can I meet her?" Wendy seems very excited to meet Pumpkin right now. This might not be good if she knows I'm somewhat of a good guy since I just saved a good guy yesterday, but I'll try to make her keep it a secret.

"Sure..." I say. While we slowly walk up the hill to find the sleepy Pumpkin, I ask my older sister,

"How did you find me?"

"Every one of the Koopalings has a tracking device attached to them," Wendy explains. "I found you on the airship's GPS."

"But why didn't anyone else use a GPS to find me?" I question.

My sister shrugs, "I dunno. I guess I was the only one that knew your password."

"Wow," I say.

Once we arrive at the top of the steep hill, Pumpkin is just waking up. She opens her eyes slowly, then they pop open as soon as she sees Wendy.

"Who is this, Bowsay??? What does she WANT???!!!" Pumpkin hops to her feet and sticks her hands out in a karate-like position.

"Please, don't freak out, Pumpkin. This is my older sister, Wendy O. She won't bite." I try to calm Pumpkin down.

"Hello," Wendy greets Pumpkin, trying not to be her own, bratty self. "I'm Wendy. Wendy O. Koopa. And you're...?"

"P-P-Pumpkin, Pumpkin answers, still as a statue.

"Nice to meet you, Pumpkin!" Wendy exclaims, still trying not to be her bratty self.

I ask Wendy, "Where is your tracking device?"

"On the back of my bow," she replies, pointing there.

"I think yours is..." She inspects me, then states, "Aha! Here it is! It's your mascara!" What?!

"How can it be my mascara?" I'm confused.

"I can see these itty, itty-bitty robots in your eyelashes," Wendy explains. "Here's my magnifying glass to prove it." Wow, she's actually right. Wendy is really such a spoiled brat, but sometimes she can be such a genius! And she has a HUGE magnifying glass!

"Bowsay, we really need to find what we need to survive in this rainforest," Pumpkin informs me. We must stay away from the Doctor and Bowser. They're gonna try to capture us."

"Good point, Pumpkin," I agree. My father probably doesn't trust me now. I don't think he even likes me now."

"Wendy," I ask, "will you promise not to tell anyone about me hiding with Pumpkin?"

"Not a problem," Wendy answers. "Why did you save her, though? She's not even on our side!"

I explain to my sister my thoughts about being a bad guy. I explain to her about how evil I think Dad is, and she slowly nods her head.

Wendy sighs, "Yup, sometimes I don't think Papa does the right thing, either. I only do my duties in hope for honor, and I don't want to get in trouble. Why does he do this, though?" Wendy sighs again. Then, she tosses me some device.

"If you need help, contact me on that tablet. I've already added myself as a contact. See ya, sis!" Wendy informs.

"See ya, Wendy!" We hug each other.

Hours later, I try to work the tablet. Pumpkin and I have already built a treehouse out of wood and leaves. We just finished building Pumpkin's bed (I sleep in my shell) out of gigantic leaves.

As I open up the menu to the tablet, I scroll through the apps. There are a lot of games on there! Spit, Centipede, Pac-Man... No time for games right now. I scroll through the apps a little more, then I find an app called "Chat". There are three features on "Chat"- text, face-to-face, and phone. There's a camera right at the top of the tablet, so that must be for face-to-face. I select Phone Mode just in case any of my brothers like Ludwig Von or Morton Jr. or Lemmy steal Wendy's tablet. They can't know where I am. I find Wendy's number and call her.

"Bowsay? Is that you?" my sister answers.

"Yes, Wendy, it's me," I reply. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep, everything's fine," she says. "How're you and Pumpkin?"

"We're surviving in the rainforest quite fine. Has Kamek mentioned any more about me?"

"Nope."

"Good. Well, I'll talk to you later, sis!"

"Okay! Bye, Bowsay!"

"Bye."

Once I finish the call, I turn the tablet off. Wow, this thing really works! Now I'll know where to find someone to talk to when in trouble (other than Pumpkin)! Way to go, Wendy O.!


	10. (Pumpkin) Attack of the Kikis

I wake up from my leafy bed in the treehouse to a monkey sound. Ugh, monkeys can be such a pain... I walk up to the window to try to spot that creature. 

A tree shakes. Then another. Then another. I don't see anything leaping, though. Wait, I see something orange... Is it Tails? No, Tails can't leap so quickly like that... Not like it's a Badnik or anything... Wait, maybe it is a Badnik!

I feel a thump on the roof. I fly up to the roof and recognize an orange Badnik. A Kiki-bot.

IT'S HERE TO SPY ON US, I thought.

Kiki is about to jump on me, then I dodge it and tackle Kiki. Kiki is giving off an annoying monkey laugh as if I was tickling it, which I'm not even trying to do!

Kiki's monkey cry fades as the Badnik shuts down. I must've tickled it to death.

"Bowsay? Bowsay!" I search the treehouse to inform Bowsay about Kiki. Then, I find her re-applying her pink eye shadow.

Bowsay answers, "Pumpkin, I'm kind of busy right now, so if you could come back in a few minutes!"

Dang, SOMEONE'S mad today...

Ow, AGH, my right eye hurts... I reach my paw to rub it. It feels really hard... Is it just me that my eye is hard?

"Bowsay, something's wrong with my eye..."

Bowsay turns around.  
"What could be wrong?" She asks. "It looks fine,"

"It feels very hard," I reply.

"Let me see your other eye," Bowsay suggests.  
I pull the hair over my eye out of my face.

"Oh my gosh!" Bowsay gasps.  
"What?" I ask. Bowsay holds a mirror to my face.

"Oh my..." My eyes are different! "It seems that my right eye has been replaced with a robotic eye. It wasn't like this before the Doctor captivated me!" Perhaps the doctor did this to me when I was asleep or something...?

Wait a minute... if the Doctor did this to me, then...

I run, look out the window, and see the Egg Mobile in the distance. "The Doctor is coming for us, Bowsay," I tell her. "And if the Doctor is coming, then your father might be coming too."

"You're right," Bowsay states, worried as well. "Daddy doesn't like me anymore. Next time I'm in his sight, he's gonna try to kill me. I'm his prey now." Her face turns red as she rushes to the window and stares.

At least my father didn't want to kill me.

I turn around. I say, trying to get Bowsay's mind off of of her father, "C'mon, let's get going! We have to evacuate!"

Bowsay doesn't reply. I turn back around.

"Bowsay? Hello? Are you ready?" Suddenly, I recognize Pink Paratroopa at the window.

"Pink Paratroopa? What're you-?"

"Shhhhh! It's me, Bowsay! Remember?" she interrupts.

Oh yeah. Bowsay can shape-shift.

"Let's get moving, Pumpkin!" Bowsay shouts. We quickly escape the treehouse, but it turns out we should've escaped quicker. In a few moments, Bowsay & I are being chased by a bunch of Kikis. Great, I have to fly again, and now Bowser & Eggman know our exact location!

Bowsay & I fly through lots of trees with fruit growing on them. As the Kikis pick the fruit off, they throw fruit at us. Wait, no, I think they're only throwing fruit at me because they think Bowsay is the real Pink Paratroopa chasing me. 

Nowhere to hide, nowhere to stop, nothing to reboot myself... I'm hungry. I turn around and grab a fruit that a Kiki throws. Take a bite... Ew, this fruit is DISGUSTING! What kind of food grows in this rainforest?!

One fruit hits one of my two tails, and I slowly start to decrease elevation. I can't fly well with just one tail, and my other tail hurts REALLY bad! I hate flying...

Once I reach the forest floor, every single Kiki charges at me. I'm doomed. There's no ways to escape. I'm too tired and hungry to dodge them. Eggman is about to re-capture me.

Suddenly, a huge, dark, purple force field surrounds me. Every Kiki leaps into it, creating the circle effect like when a raindrop splashes into a pond. Then every Kiki swings away back into the canopy of the rainforest.

I decide to part my hair on the other side over my right eye. This way, the Doctor can't find me as clearly, and figuratively, I can see the strong side of life with my strong eye. I need to be strong if I want to survive the Doctor.

As the force field fades away, a dark figure grips my arm and pulls me to a cave. I can't see the figure well because it is too dark.

"Who are-?" I begin to ask who it is, but it just puts its finger over my mouth, shushing me. I hear a helicopter. No, it's the Doctor. And Bowser.

"No! She was just here a second ago," the Doctor shouts, "because I clearly saw where she was on her eye-cam!"

So my right eye IS the Doctor's way of keeping track of me. He can see everything I see.

"I though' I saw me daughter's Pink Paratroopa frien', too," Bowser growls, "but I dunno if she was helpin' er or chasin' er."

"I don't know, either, Bowser," Eggman says. Then he turns away, gives an evil smile and says,

"Eventually, I WILL find Pumpkin, and she WILL be my prisoner again!" Eggman laughs evilly. Then then he holds up a giant blaster. 

"Once I have Pumpkin again, I shall suck her powers using this invention. Then, using her powers," Dr. Eggman's evil grin widens, and he laughs once again, "EGGMAN LAND WILL FINALLY COME TO BE!!! HOHOHOHO!!!!!"

Oh no! The Doctor really wants to use me now! I can't be captured by him again! If the Doctor captures me, Earth will be in danger, and so will Planet Mobius... The entire UNIVERSE will be in danger! And it will all be my fault...

"Well 'scuse me, what about BOWSER LAND?????!!!!!" Bowser stomps and roars in Eggman's face, causing Eggman's mustache to blow in one direction and almost blowing his goggles away.

Dr. Eggman's mustache was all poofy, making him look not bald. As Dr. Eggman was fixing his mustache and adjusting his goggles, he replies to Bowser,

"Yes, Bowser Land will come, too... We could use your daughter's powers as well..."

Bowser gasps. Then he roars louder than last time, this time with steam racing out of his nostrils, "Donchu ever, EVER lay a finger on BOWSAY!!!!!!!! EVER!!!!! I can handle her mySELF, because she's MY daughter!!!!!! Sure, you can handle Pumpkin cause she's YOUR pris'ner, but you dunno how to handle BOWSAY!!!!!"

Wow, Bowser must be pretty strict about who can handle his children... 

Dr. Eggman has a shocking look on his face. "O-okay, Bowser, I didn't know, I'm sorry-"

"Ye should be," The Koopa King grunts, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Then he orders, "Kamek, lead a search party! We can't le' those two get away!"

Suddenly, a shiny, white portal appears and floats in midair. Then, out of the portal comes a Koopa with a blue robe, a blue pointy hat, glasses, vampire teeth, a magic wand, and on a broomstick. This must be Kamek.

"Right on!" Kamek says in a high, squeaky, roaring voice. "C'mon, boys, we have a Koopaling and a fox to catch!"

There are koopatroopas, paratroopas, goombas, paragoombas, Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros, Fire Bros, and these things that sort of look like Kamek with hovering hats - I think they're called Toadies. That's a pretty huge search party.

Bowsay - still a pink paratroopa - flies near the cave to join me and whoever this dark figure is.

"Follow me," the figure orders in a deep voice. We are led deeper and deeper into the cave until we find a slight bit of light.

The figure pauses.

"We are going 1,000 years to the future," the figure states. This figure kind of looks like a hedgehog...

The hedgehog (I think) raises his paw, creating a black portal.

"Step through and you will be safe," he informs us.

Bowsay immediately steps through. I hesitate, though, because I don't know if I should trust this hedgehog. He worries me.  
I look back behind me, and I hear Kamek's laugh. Oh no, he's coming. I have no choice now.

I step through the portal. 

While in the portal, I feel like I'm on a roller coaster in a pitch-black room, not knowing when the ride would turn next. It's so dizzy, it's even worse than flying...

I find myself landing on hard, dirty ground. We seem to be in these ruins. It almost looks like we're in a desert.

Bowsay is back to her normal form. She reaches her claw for me, helping me up.

"Thanks, Bowsay," I say appreciatively. She smiles and nods.

I turn toward the dark hedgehog figure. Now that I can see him better in light, I recognize exactly who he is. But he doesn't talk that deep...

"What are you doing, Shadow?" I ask. How did he know which direction we were gonna evacuate our treehouse? How did he know we were heading for the cave? I didn't even know Shadow could travel through time without a Chaos Emerald! Well, I really need him right now.

The black hedgehog stares at me.

"My name is not Shadow," he recites.

Huh? That is clearly Shadow's exact form. How can that not be him?

The black hedgehog saunters towards me, shooting me a curious but angry look. Then he says,

"My name is Mephiles."


	11. (Pumpkin) The Flashback

Mephiles? I've never heard a name like that before. I ask the dark hedgehog more questions, such as "Where did you come from?" and "Do you have a family?" and "Why do you live here?"

Apparently he's lived alone all his life. He also travels through time, so he doesn't live in any specific place. His time traveling patterns are so similar to Shadow's Chaos Control...

I tell Mephiles me and Bowsay's story. I explain my powers to him. Then I tell him how I accidentally killed my mother with my blue flames.

"You can also, shape-shift, Pumpkin," Mephiles informs me.

What? No way. How come I've never accidentally shape-shifted? I definitely would have preferred that over fire...

Mephiles then interrupts my thoughts. "Really, what did your brother ever do for you?" He challenges me, walking behind me and putting his paws on my shoulders as if he were the devil.

"He was always there to take care of me after our mother's death," I say, not making eye contact.

"But would ever he spend enough time with you?" Mephiles questions.   
I shoot a glare back at him. Yes, he would!

"Ever since he became friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, he spent more time with Sonic than he did with you," Mephiles saunters around me mysteriously, "honestly, Pumpkin, did Tails really care about you enough?"

"Yes, he did," I defend, "and he's the only one who cares about me enough." What is this hedgehog trying to do to me? He's definitely not Shadow.

"Maybe he's the only family you have left, but just think, child," Mephiles stops in front of me, "as time went by, he spent more time with Sonic and less time with you. How did it feel to be lonely?" Mephiles touches his paw to my chest. I try to get him off, but then I start to see a flashback.

The flashback starts with Tails and I as baby fox pups. We're jumping up and down, and I have a bad feeling I know what we're trying to do...

"Miles! Pumpkin! What are you two doing?" I hear the voice that I've been longing to hear forever.  
I see my beautiful mother, with her smoothe fur, sparkly blue eyes, and her lovely motherly voice. She's everything a perfect mother can be.

I miss you, Mother.

"Pumpkin and I are trying to see if we can fly with our two tails!" my past-brother informs excitingly.

"I'm gonna get it first, Miles!" My past-self teases. I then jump, but then I fall.

"Who said you would beat me, sis?" past-Tails teases me back. He then jumps, and then he starts to hover a little bit.   
"I'm almost there!" He then jumps again, and then he starts floating.

"I did it!" Tails then sticks his tongue out at me and teases me, "I knew I could figure it out first!" I see myself pouting.

"Very good, my boy! Very good!" My mother cheers, clapping her paws.

"Mama, why does Miles have to learn before me? I'm older than him!" I complain.

"Don't be afraid, my girl, for your time will come," my mother comforts me. "You may be older than him, but only by one second. You will be okay."

Come back to me, Mother. Make me okay again.

My past-self then makes a confident face and keeps trying to jump. Then, my two tails finally hover at the right speed, and I start to fly, which is about to be the worst mistake I ever made in my life.

"Mama! Mama! I'm flying!" I shout.

"Very good, Pumpkin! Very good!" my mother congratulates. I see how proud she is of me. I can see it in her smile, her eyes, her face, everything.

I'm sorry, Mother.

My father then comes behind my mother.

"Daddy! Daddy! I learned how to fly with my two tails!" my brother says.

"I did too!" I proudly claim.

My father smiles. "Great job, children!"

My past-self then starts flying all over the place.

"Now, Pumpkin, child, I know you are as happy as can be, but you must not use so much of your energy!" my mother informs me.

"But mama, flying is so much fun!" I keep flying wild.

Pumpkin, what are you doing?!

"Yes, it may be, Pumpkin, but you don't wanna hurt yourself!" my father warns me.

"But Daddy, I can't stop!" Past-me keep laughing and flying out of control.

Yes you can stop, Pumpkin!

"Pumpkin!" past-Tails yells, "Slow down!"

At that moment, I got a little too excited and a little out of control.  
I spin in the air, and the blue flame shoots out of me and strikes my mother in the heart.

"NO!!!!!" the present-me shouts, but my past-family can't hear me.  
Why am I seeing this again? Why do I need to witness the event that ruined my life forever? Everything changed, and nothing will ever be the same again...

As I keep watching the flashback, I realize Mephiles is behind me.

"You!" I growl, "Why are you showing me this?!"

"Because we must refresh ourselves of the past in order to learn for the future," he answers.

I then see my father bark in mourning. Then, as soon as I lean over my mother's dying body, my father stares at me in shock and fear and runs away.

Father, how could you?

After my father runs, Tails puts his paw on my back. Then he leans over and cries over our mother's body. My mother stops breathing and her heart stops beating.

"Miles, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I swear! I don't know how I did it!" I affirm to my brother.

"I know you didn't Pumpkin, I know," he replies.

"You see, your brother may have loved you very much at first," Mephiles waves his paw, and the scene changes, "but everything changed when he met Sonic the Hedgehog."

The scene changes to a few years after my catastrophe. My brother had to teach himself engineering in order for the two of us to survive. He's currently out in the woods working on an invention.

"Oh no, it's that Pumpkin Prower girl!" a voice taunts. "I'm so scared, don't kill me, oh no!" A monkey about the size of Tails then comes out of the tree.

"Sorry, but I'm not Pumpkin Prower," my brother corrects. "Pumpkin is my twin sister. I'm her brother, Miles Prower."

"Oh, why it's Tails!" A giant gorilla swings down from another tree. "What's that little piece of junk you're making there? OOK OOK!"

"It's not junk, and it's for my sister," Tails defends. 

"Oh, so you're still helping your sister?" a sly fox with one tail appears.

"Yes, because I'm the only family she has, and she's afraid to go out into the world, so it's up to me to take care of her."

I need you, Tails.

"Why would you help her? She already killed your mother!" the monkey taunts. At that moment, Tails clenches his fists.

"She didn't mean to do any of it at all! That's why she isolates herself from others, so she won't hurt anyone else, and so that people like YOU won't hurt her!"

I love you, Tails.

"Ohhh, someone's mad!" the one-tailed fox smirks. "But honestly, as long as your sister is alive, you'll never get anywhere in life. And as for that cruddy invention..."

"It's not cruddy!" Tails fights back. "It's to help Pumpkin relieve her stress and depression back at my workshop!"

Relieve my stress and depression? I really would have needed that. At least Tails thought of it.

But the monkey holds Tails back. The one-tailed fox laughs, and the gorilla raises his fist, about to smash his invention.

"No! Please don't you guys! Leave it alone!" Tails struggles to break free from the monkey.  
"No! Keep away!"  
But the gorilla smashes the invention into pieces.

Wow, Tails really went through so much for me...

Tails then walks around with his destroyed invention.  
"This was going to help Pumpkin so much," he says, a small tear coming to his eye.

A blue wind then rushes by. Tails then follows it and sees Sonic.  
"Woah! That guy's cool!" Tails claims. He then hops out of the bushes and follows the path. I stay close behind him as he says, "I wonder where he's going!"

Tails then ends up at a beach and sees a red plane. The Tornado!

"Wow! This plane look pretty fast!" Tails hops into the pilot's seat. "But I bet I can make it even faster!"

The scene then fast-forwards to Tails painting the plane blue. Sonic then appears.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asks, smirking.

Tails hops down and explains, "Sorry, but when I see a machine, I can't help myself! I hope you don't mind I changed the engine to make it faster!"

"Hm..." Sonic looks up at his newly modified plane. "I like what you did with the color too!"

Tails smiles in appreciation and says, "Come and see what else I did!"

"So, you've been following me around all morning to check out my airplane?" Sonic asks. "Or is there something else you want?"

"Well, you see, I like to build and repair stuff," Tails puts his head down and admits, "so they all make fun of me." Tails then looks up at Sonic and continues, "You looked cool, so I followed you, and when I found your plane, I figured I'd fix it up and we could be friends! ...If you want to."

"Really? What got you into building and repairing?" Sonic asks.

"Well, I have a twin sister. And a few years ago, she caused a terrible accident that I don't wanna talk about..." Tails closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and continues, "So I had to teach myself engineering so I could take care of her. But everyone often mistakes me for her, and when I tell them I'm her twin, they make fun of me and destroy my inventions..."

"Well what's your name, pal?"

Just look at that! Sonic already called him "pal"!

"Miles Prower! Uh, but my friends call me Tails..."

"And what's your sister's name?"

"Pumpkin, Pumpkin Prower..."

"Ah, I see, so you ARE Pumpkin's twin!" Sonic says, but he doesn't seem scared at all.

Tails' eyebrows raise in astonishment. "You know who she is?!"

"Everyone knows who Pumpkin Prower is, even though no one really knows what happened to her after her accident," Sonic informs, "But don't worry, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. My name's Sonic!"

Sonic looks back at the Tornado.   
"Nice job, Tails! I could use a mechanic and a friend!"

Tails gasps. "You mean that?"

Sonic gives a wink and a thumbs up, "Ha! You bet!"

The scene then changes, and I see myself alone at Tails' workshop.

"Pumpkin!" Tails calls me, "I want you to meet someone!"

I walk out the door and I see Tails with Sonic.

"You must be Pumpkin Prower!" says Sonic. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"He's a friend!" My brother tells me. "And he's going to help us so much!"

"You have an awesome brother, Pumpkin, don't forget that!" Sonic affirms me.

My past self nods and smiles. I didn't really talk much back then...  
But then the scene changes to a few years later.

I see myself again, alone at Tails' workshop.  
"Can Tails hurry up and get here? I am sick and tired of waiting for him to get back from all his adventures," my past-self says.  
I then walk outside to get some fresh air.  
"Not too far, Pumpkin, or else your gonna hurt yourself or someone else..." my past self mutters under her breath.

My past self then spreads her arms out. "Tails, I know you're out there, and I hope you're still thinking about me... I hope you haven't forgotten me..."

"You see, Pumpkin," Mephiles explains, "As time passed, Tails spent more time with Sonic and less time with you."

The flashback ends. I'm back in the dry desert, and Mephiles takes his paw off my chest.

At first I didn't believe Mephiles, but now I start to believe him more and more. Tails spent less time with me as the years went by. Does he really want to help me that much anymore?

"Enough people are already afraid of you, Pumpkin," Mephiles informs me, "And if everyone finds out about the bond between you and Iblis, the world will turn against you. Eventually, you will be forced to unleash the Flames inside you."

"Iblis? What is Iblis?" What could this hedgehog be talking about?

"You see," Mephiles points at the sky, "up there lives a sun god named Solaris. When it is angry, it causes these Flames of Disaster known as Iblis. There once was the Solaris Project. But then the project malfunctioned, and so Solaris was split into two parts. Iblis is the raw part, which you have, Pumpkin. And you may seem to know who the cunning mind is." Mephiles raises his paw, revealing a picture of himself. Wait, no, that's not him... It's Shadow.

"What did Shadow do that was so wrong?" I question. He was Tails' ally that I related to the most!

"Iblis is angry at him right now," he explains. "I know not why, but you must eliminate him. Otherwise, the Flames of Disaster will destroy us all!"

"The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis... That's what my fire power is?" I ask.

"Yes," the dark hedgehog answers. "But you must keep your powers under control, or else you will increase your chance of releasing the Flames... Just like how you killed your mother."

"Don't even talk about it," I demand. "I miss her too much."

"If you really miss her enough, you can see her again," Mephiles offers. "But you must listen to what I say."

Should I really listen to Mephiles? He  
has such mysterious power, and it worries me...  
But he speaks of reason to me. He made me realize that Tails doesn't care about me as much as he used to. Of course Tails cares more about Sonic-Sonic's the only one he cares about these days.  
And I'd do anything to see my Mother again. I thought it would be impossible to undo her death, but maybe with Mephiles it will actually be possible.

"Pumpkin! I don't know if I would listen to him! You don't know what you're putting yourself in to!" Bowsay warns me, but I ignore her.

I get down on one knee and say, "I am fully at your service, Mephiles the Dark."


	12. (Bowsay) The Prophecy

I don't like this Mephiles thing... He's really turned Pumpkin all over the place. There's just something about him that's not right...

OW! A green fireball just hit the back of my head... As I look behind me, I spot a little green dude in a red cape.

"Ah, yes! Bowser's mysterious little girl! With her on my side, Bowser would LOVE the taste of defeat again!" he smirks.

"Now, Vacuum Helmet, suck up the Dark Star's power!" he announces.

Oh no, what's happening? There's this black substance coming out of me! It's somehow not going all the way into that Helmet, though...

"Ah," using the rocket in his helmet, the little dude hovers directly to my face, "I always knew that there was something special about one of Bowser's two girls! Now there's ANOTHER ingredient to my Fury Dollar Foot-Long!" Wow, does this guy always talk about food?

Once the little dude realizes the substance can't go all the way inside his helmet, he wails, "NOOOO!!!!!!!!! DARK STAR, ACCEPT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Dark Star? I remember reading all about it. No, could this possibly be the guy I'm thinking of that I read about in my books...?

All of the black substance immediately zips back into me once Mephiles intervenes.

"Who might you be?" the dark hedgehog demands.

"I am Lord Fawful! And I have such FURY!!!!!!!"

Fawful. I knew it.

"And who might YOU be?" Fawful demands.

"I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark."

"You seem as dark as dark chocolate!"

"Please, spare me the food talk," Mephiles rolls his eyes. Then he focuses back on Fawful.

"You are too late, Fawful," Mephiles disappears and reappears behind the dude. "She is going to be mine. Go and find others with this 'Dark Star' power." I thought Mephiles's deep, mysterious voice would scare Fawful away. It didn't, however.

"That is LORD Fawful to you, you beast! There is only one Dark Star, and its power's been swallowed by this monster! There was always something special, something different about Bowser's youngest daughter, different from any other Koopa. She has had the Dark Star inside her belly since she was BORN!!!" Fawful laughs.

What? Have I really had the Dark Star? How did that even happen? I remember reading all about it, and my father, along with Mario and Luigi, destroyed it!

"If you haven't heard, you are too late, the Koopaling is MINE!" Mephiles growled.

"NOOOOOO!!!! She was FAWFUL'S first!!!!!!" Fawful growls back.

I'm sorry, I don't belong to anyone.

Mephiles and Fawful are, the next thing I notice, in a brawl. Mephiles makes clones of himself while Fawful is shooting fireballs.

Just when Mephiles has Fawful at his mercy, Fawful shouts, 

"Okay! OKAY!!!!! How about we make a deal?" he grins.

"What is it?" Mephiles crosses his arms.

"How about we BOTH become friends, eh? And Bowsalini-"

"-BowSAY!!!" I correct.

"-yes, yes, BowSAY and this whatever two-tailed fox-"

"PUMPKIN!!!" Pumpkin corrects.

"-yes, yes, yes," Fawful continues, "and PUMPKIN, well, they can stay with us. Fawful can teach Bowsay the Dark Star, as well as how to control its power."

"Fine," Mephiles agrees. "I will teach Pumpkin about Iblis."

"I'm not gonna let ANYONE teach me!" I object.

"Really, Bowsay?" Fawful sneers. "You know, your father is a terrible creature!"

"Yes, I know he is." I look down, then look back up and state, "But he's MY father, therefore he's MY problem, not yours!"

"Ooooo, such a loyal little daughter, aren't you?" Fawful taunts. My golly, he's just like I imagined him in my books...  
"Really, did your daddy ever love you enough?"

"Yes, he did," I answer. "He may have been a hateful creature, but he loves his children unconditionally, especially me."

"Hm, I see." Fawful then questions me again, "Did your siblings ever love you enough?"

"Well, my brothers often picked on me because I was different, especially Bowser Jr... But I do look up to Ludwig, my oldest brother, and to Wendy O., my only sister. And in the end, we're all a family, and we all love each other unconditionally."

"Very well, little girl," Fawful smirks, "but did your MOTHER ever love you enough?"

No... Fawful, why did you even ask me that?

"I... I never knew my mother..."

"Fawful knows what happened to her," Fawful claims.  
I shoot him a look. How can he know this?

"What, do you want Fawful to tell you?" Fawful starts, "Well, your father has been terrible to her! Just listen to this!" He holds an audio recorder up to my ear.

"Leave, Clawdia!" I hear my dad roar. "LEAVE!!!"

So Clawdia's her name? What could she have done that made my father so mad at her?

"But Bowser, I only-" my mother started. Then my dad interrupted.

"You mustn't be here! You cannot!" Dad yelled. I picture saliva shooting out of his mouth like a cannon.

"Honey, please, trust me! I know-"

"No, you don't-"

"LET ME FINISH!!!!! For goodness sake!" My mother growled.

There was a pause, then a sound sounding like an object falling to the floor.

"If you can't do this, then I'm gonna eat your brain!" Dad grumbled.

"No, Bowser! NOOOOO!!!!!" My mother cried. My father made roaring sounds while my mother screamed. Then there was silence. Dead silence. The audio stops.

He killed her. My dad killed my mom. He ate her brain. I can't believe he would do such a thing. Cannibal. How could he do this? My own father killed my own mother! I start crying. I'm gonna kill him. Next time I see him, I'm gonna eat HIS brain!  
I sit on the floor, tuck my knees in, and put my head down. I hate him even more now.

"I know, Daddy's a terrible model, but Fawful can help you with that," Fawful offers. "You are actually more powerful than your father."

I poke my head up. "I am?" I ask, wiping a tear off my cheek. How could I be more powerful than the King of the Koopas if I'm only his daughter?

"You see, Bowsay, you have the Dark Star inside of you," the little dude informs.

So I DO have the Dark Star. But how did I get it? Fawful will probably answer me.

"What makes you more powerful, Bowsay, is that this mysterious power of the Dark Star came to your world. This is why you have a twin, because this power fell into Bowser Jr. while he was still being created and copied most of his DNA."

Oh my golly, don't even talk about Bowser Jr., I may have almost all of his DNA, but I'm NOT him, he's too annoying...

"Your power is very raw and strong. This is why you can hypnotize." So I CAN hypnotize. Daddy's minions aren't so dumb after all.

I then stand up and ask Fawful, "Is that also why I can shape-shift?"

"Yes, that is why," he answers. "Bowser Jr. only took the form of Shadow Mario that time at Delfino Island because he used that mask and his Magic Paintbrush to turn himself into Shadow Mario. No, your twin brother cannot shape-shift. Only you can." How does Fawful know all these details about my family and me? It's like he stalks me!

"You can also breath blue fire," he informs me. Blue fire? I'm too young to breathe fire at all! I've never tried to breathe fire, anyways... And only the roughest, strongest, smartest Koopas can breathe BLUE fire!

Mephiles then says to both me and Pumpkin,

"Since you two are in grave danger of being kidnapped, you cannot survive without these powers. And you cannot use these powers correctly without training."

Finally, Pumpkin asks Mephiles and Fawful,

"What do you want from us?"

Mephiles begins to explain,  
"There has, indeed, been a prophecy created over 2,000 years ago - 1,000 years ago in your time period - that was declared; 'Two, sisters of brothers, shall bring light to the cunning darkness...'"

"Yes, Fawful has heard the same prophecy," Fawful claims. "You two are the Two, and you must eliminate all the darkness in your path."

"Which means you will have to eliminate your loved ones," Mephiles warns. "Pumpkin, you must eliminate Tails and Shadow. I know how hard it may be for you, but it must be done in order to fulfill the prophecy. They will only come back in the end and stab you in the back if you don't do so."

"I'll do it," Pumpkin says without hesitating. "Tails has already stabbed me in the back enough, and I'll eliminate Shadow if I have to. I am not gonna see any more darkness in this world ever again."

Something's not right about Mephiles. He just made Pumpkin turn against her own brother, her only family whom she valued most!

What if Fawful makes me turn against my own family? I mean, I already hate my family enough, ESPECIALLY Father, but I'd rather destroy them for myself, not for anyone else.

"Bowsay," Fawful begins to command me. Oh great, here it comes.  
"You must eliminate your father and your brother in order to fulfill the prophecy."

"Which brother?" I check.

"Which brother do you THINK?" Fawful growls.

"I dunno, I HAVE SEVEN BROTHERS!"

"Yeesh, Fawful would definitely mean Bowser Jr.!"

I figured Fawful meant Junior, but I just wanted to see what he would say if I asked.

"I'm definitely going to eliminate my father one day, but I'll never do it for you, Fawful!" I threaten.

"Aw, Fawful was going to take you to see your mother... Looks like it's not gonna happen..."

Wait, see my mother?

"You mean it?" I demand.

"Oh yes, Fawful always keeps his word in the oven!" he smiles.

"If that is so," I get down on one knee, "Then I am at your service, Lord Fawful."

I hate my family enough already. My mother was most likely the only one who understood what was right and wrong. I am going to definitely kill my father for this. He doesn't deserve to live. Neither does Junior. Neither does the entire Royal Koopa Line.

"Excellent!" Fawful cackles. "We shall begin training at breakfast time!"

Pumpkin then walks over and pats me on the shoulder.

"We're gonna be the best we've ever been, Bowsay," she encourages me. And she's right. With the help of Fawful and Mephiles, we WILL be the best we've ever been!

"You will have such FURY!" Fawful motivates us.

"You must remember," Mephiles says to both me and Pumpkin, "it's futile out there. The world will betray you." Mephiles made a gesture with his arms, holding them out. "Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later?"

He's right. Why should I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter on this website for now. But If you like what you're reading and wish to keep reading it, the rest of this fanfic that I have so far is on Wattpad.com! Same title, same fanfic, same plot, except my username is SonicLover24601. 
> 
> Here's the link to my Wattpad account if you wish to continue!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/SonicLover24601
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter! @MarioSonic24601 I will be tweeting about updates and other fun Mario and Sonic (and Pokemon!) related stuff! If your account is a fan page, I'll follow you back!
> 
> Until then, happy reading!


End file.
